maldonado_skgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green Jailbreak Movie
The Green Jailbreak Movie is a 2018 American animated action-adventure comedy film that is produced by Big Idea, and Sony Pictures Animation and is distributed by Fox Searchlight Pictures and Regency Enterprises. It is the spiritual successor to the original Antz. The film was released on November 21st, 2018, a day before Thanksgiving 2018 and Coco turns 1 year old. Music From The Movie # Guantanamera # Almost Like Being in Love # When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again # Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) # Whistle (While You Work It) # I Can See Clearly Now # We're Not Gonna Take It # High Hopes Plot: (What is it About?) 20 years after Z is praised for his heroism and married Bala. and rebuilding the ant colony, transforming it from a conformist military state into a community that values all of its members. Green Dory, the green worker palette suregonfish strives to reconcile her own individuality with the communal work-ethic of the fish colony. Then a emoji-King Green Gene "Z" falls in love with a emoji-Princess/Queen Green Jailbreak/Linda "Bala", Now, Princess/Queen Green Jailbreak/Linda "Bala", King Green Gene "Z", a queen rhubarb named Queen Green Rhubarb Petunia, and a queen blueberry named Queen Green Madame Blueberry strive to make social inroads, and then must save the colonies from the treacherous scheming of the evil General Mandible that threaten to wipe out the entire worker population. Reception It got a lot of positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans, praising the characters, storyline, music, and more, and has a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 100% audience approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, making this, along with Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour Special Edition, the highest-rated Maldonado Studios movie on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Grade The Green Jailbreak Movie Got an '"A" '''in The Maldonado Grade Book. DVD Opening Opening Previews: # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo # Universal Pictures Logo # Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Logo # Disney's FastPlay Menu # Movies Anywhere Promo # Mortal Engines Trailer # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Trailer # Mary Poppins Returns Trailer # Aquaman Trailer # Bumblebee Trailer # Ocean Joy Trailer # The Emotion Movie Trailer # The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Trailer # Alita: Battle Angel Trailer # How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Trailer # A Emoji Vacation Teaser # Captain Marvel Teaser # Wonder Park Trailer # The Secret World of Fairytale Emojis Teaser # Dumbo Trailer # The Cartoon Movie Teaser # Shazam! Trailer # The Emotions Teaser # Missing Link Teaser # A Monstrous Summer Vacation Teaser # Pokémon: Detective Pikachu Teaser # UglyDolls Teaser # Something to Talk About 4: The Superheroes Teaser # Toon Party: The Secret World of Emoji Teaser # Jailbreak: State of New Teaser # Aladdin Teaser # Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''Teaser # A Emoji Fairytale Movie Teaser # The Secret Life of Pets 2 Teaser # The Emotions 2 Teaser # Toy Story 4 Teaser # DVD Menu # Blue Anti-Copying Screen # Black FBI Warning Screen # Start of Film DVD Closing # End of Film # Blue MPAA PG Screen # Piracy is not a victimless crime Screen # Disney's FastPlay Screen # DVD Menu Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Big Idea Category:The Green Jailbreak Movie Category:Spiritual Successors